Bloody Date
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Frederich sama sekali tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi. Namun, demi satu hal, ia akan melakukan semua itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadarinya.
1. Chapter 1 - Preparation

**Chapter 1**

 **Preparation**

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pendek terlihat duduk di kasurnya dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas dirinya sama sekali tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku dengan berbagai coretan di satu hari. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ah... Ini... Ini..."

Ia langsung melempar buku tersebut ke lantai dan berteriak,

"Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini !"

Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian langsung ke kamar mandi. Ia kemudian bersiap-siap untuk bekerja hari ini di bawah arahan dari Viltus Amarov, atasannya di Kure. Namanya adalah Frederich Willhelmson, salah satu kru di kapal komando Viltus yang terkenal sangat tenang dalam memikirkan beberapa hal.

Namun, satu kejadian kecil membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Ia langsung keluar dari ruangan dan menemukan Anastasia Konoplyanka dan Magyar Libyet yang baru saja selesai membereskan diri mereka. Ia langsung menyapa mereka berdua,

"Selamat pagi, Anastasia, Magyar."

"Ah... Selamat pagi, Frederich." jawab Anastasia

"Pagi, Frederich." ujar Magyar sembari jalan lebih dahulu

"Kalian berdua ingin menemui Kapten Amarov sekarang ?" tanya Frederich

"Iya... Huh ?" ujar Anastasia yang langsung terdiam melihat ke arah Frederich

"Ada apa, Anastasia ?"

"Ummm... Kau..."

"Ada apa ?"

"Tumben sekali dirimu lupa menyisir rambutmu." ujar Anastasia

"Eh ?"

Frederich melihat ke arah jendela dan sangat terkejut. Ia langsung kembali untuk menyisir rambutnya, sementara Anastasia memanggil Magyar untuk menunggu Frederich sebentar. Setelah Frederich keluar, Anastasia langsung menunjuk Frederich dan berkata,

"Aku yakin... Ada sesuatu di dalam kepalamu saat ini."

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Frederich

"Aku sudah dengar dari Anastasia..." ujar Magyar

"Huh ?"

"Kau yang membuat kesalahan itu... Sangat tidak mungkin." ujar Anastasia

"Tepat sekali. Kau sangat sempurna. Terlalu sempurna." ujar Magyar

"Hei... Hei... Aku pun juga dapat membuat kesalahan..." ujar Frederich

Frederich dikagetkan dengan ekspresi dari kedua rekannya yang kemudian langsung menunjuk ke arah Frederich sembari berkata bersama-sama,

""Jika dirimu yang merupakan Carbon Copy dari Viltus... Hal itu sangat mustahil !""

Mendadak kedua rekannya dipukul di kepala oleh seseorang dari belakang. Pada saat mereka melihat ke belakang, mereka menemukan Marcos Luiz De Souza. Ia merupakan salah satu kru di kapal komando Viltus Amarov dan merupakan orang di posisi kedua jika terjadi masalah dengan Viltus. Ia langsung berkata kepada ketiga koleganya,

"Kalian ini... Jika Viltus mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan, ia akan sangat marah."

"Kami tahu... Ahahahaha." ujar Anastasia

"Memangnya dia berani dengan Beruang... Ah..." ujar Magyar yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya

"Apa maksudmu dengan Beruang, Magyar ?" tanya Anastasia yang langsung tersenyum ke arah Magyar

"Bu... Bukan demikian..."

"Magyar..."

"Marcos... Tolong aku !"

"Kau terima semua apa yang kau katakan..." ujar Marcos sembari menghela nafas.

Marcos kemudian melihat ke Frederich untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Anastasia dan Magyar. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku yakin ini semua karena dirimu, Frederich."

"Maafkan saya..." jawab Frederich

"Sudahlah... Memangnya apa yang menjadi masalahmu ?" tanya Marcos

Frederich langsung melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Anastasia langsung berhenti sebentar dan menarik Magyar untuk mendekati Marcos. Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah Frederich dan kemudian mendengarkan masalah dari Marcos. Setelah selesai, reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka bertiga berbeda-beda. Magyar yang melihat ke arah Frederich dengan wajah tidak percaya, Anastasia yang menahan tawa, dan Marcos yang tertawa kecil mendengar itu semua. Marcos kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang itu menjelaskan mengapa Viltus terlihat seperti itu... Dan itu menjelaskan mengapa pintu di kantornya..."

"Huh ?" ujar Frederich dengan wajah terkejut

"Sudahlah... Walaupun kau menceritakannya kepada kami, kami tidak dapat memberikan bantuan sedikit pun kepada dirimu, Frederich." lanjut Marcos.

"Aku tahu..." ujar Frederich

"Namun, jika kau bertanya kepada Viltus... Aku yakin komentar yang akan dia berikan adalah 'Kau benar-benar mencari mati, ya... Frederich.' Aku berani bertaruh dengan Vodka yang kusimpan mengenai hal tesebut."

"Uuuuhhhh..." ujar Frederich

"Jadi, sebaiknya jangan bertanya kepada Viltus."

"Baik... Lalu, diriku bertanya kepada siapa ?" tanya Frederich

Marcos, Anastasia dan Magyar melihat satu sama lain dan langsung berpikir. Mendadak Frederich berkata,

"Bagaimana jika aku bertanya kepada Laksamana Yanagi ?"

"Heh ? Kau bertanya kepada wanita yang tidak memiliki masa lalu untuk berkencan ? Kau pasti bermimpi !" ujar Magyar

"Magyar... Kau benar-benar mencari mati, ya." ujar Anastasia sembari menghela nafas

"Tenang saja... Dia tidak ada di sini." ujar Magyar sembari tertawa

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar ada benarnya. Sebaiknya jangan bertanya kepada Shiro-san." ujar Marcos

"Entah mengapa semenjak dirimu berkencan dengan Shigure... Kau jauh lebih tenang Marcos." ujar Magyar

"..."

"Apa jangan-jangan karena hal spesial di waktu malam bersama dengan diri... Ugh." ujar Magyar yang langsung dipukul kembali di kepala.

Marcos langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berpikir kembali. Hingga akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Frederich dan berkata,

"Aku rasa... Aku tahu siapa yang dapat kau ajak bicara."

"Huh ? Siapa ?" tanya Frederich

"Kebetulan sekali mereka akan bertemu dengan Viltus nanti. Sebaiknya, kau menunggu kami nanti malam di gudang sana." ujar Marcos sembari menunjuk ke arah gudang

"Ah... Baik."

"Baiklah. Mari kita bekerja sekarang. Aku yakin Viltus pasti bertanya-tanya kemana perginya kita semua. Ahahaha." ujar Marcos sembari mengajak semua berjalan

Semuanya melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian langsung mengangkat bahunya. Setelah itu, mereka semua bersama-sama berjalan mengikuti Marcos untuk kembali bekerja.

* * *

Malam pun tiba dan semua aktifitas di Markas Angkatan Laut Kure pun mulai berkurang. Hanya mereka yang memiliki tugas malam saja yang berkeliaran di Kure, ditambah dengan Viltus yang masih bekerja di ruangannya tentunya. Eh... Tidak. Saya harus meralatnya. Dia baru saja ditarik keluar oleh seseorang.

Baiklah, kembali ke narasi awal. Di dalam gudang yang sunyi terdapat satu ruangan yang menyala. Ruangan tersebut menggunakan lampu yang redup untuk mengikuti suasana di dalam sana. Selain lampu, di sana pun juga terdapat sebuah papan putih, beberapa kursi, sebuah meja, dan sebuah televisi yang dilengkapi dengan slot USB.

Selain itu, di sana terdapat empat sosok pria. Dua pria yang duduk dengan dua pria lain yang berdiri. Pria yang berdiri memiliki rambut pirang dan memiliki warna mata biru terlihat tidak enak di dalam ruangan tersebut, sementara pria lain yang memiliki rambut hitam sedikit ikal dan memiliki kulit coklat. Mereka berdua adalah Frederich dan Marcos yang bertemu dengan 'malaikat' yang akan membantu Frederich nanti. Dan kedua orang yang mungkin akan membantu mereka adalah Kouga Haruto dan Amami Yuuya.

Frederich langsung berkata,

"Marcos... Mengapa lampunya..."

"Jangan pikirkan." ujar Marcos

"Tapi..."

"Itu hanya ilusi."

"Baiklah..."

Marcos kemudian melihat ke arah dua orang di hadapannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Apakah anda sekalian tahu mengapa diriku meminta kalian datang kemari ?"

"Bukankah dirimu yang meminta kami ?" tanya Haruto

"Sampai kau berlutut dan memohon-mohon saat itu." ujar Yuuya

"Marcos..." ujar Frederich dengan wajah kasihan

"Sudahlah ! Aku akan memberitahukan alasannya !" ujar Marcos dengan wajah merah.

Marcos langsung meminta buku yang dipegang oleh Frederich. Namun, sebelum buku tersebut diberikan, Yuuya berkata,

"Daripada itu... Mengapa hanya kami yang dipanggil kemari ?"

"Itu karena... Saya hanya dapat percaya pada kalian saja." jawab Marcos

"Huh ? Kau tidak percaya pada Kaptenmu sendiri ?" tanya Haruto

"Bukan... Bukan demikian. Aku yakin dia pasti akan meminta bantuan kalian juga untuk masalah ini." ujar Marcos

"Jika demikian, mengapa tidak mengajak Misuto ?" tanya Yuuya

"Aku tidak yakin meminta bantuan dari mulut toa seperti dia." ujar Marcos

"Lalu, Shiro-san ?" tanya Haruto

"Itu... adalah pilihan paling buruk di Kure ini." ujar Marcos

Yuuya dan Haruto melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian berpikir. Hal apa yang membuat Viltus tidak dapat membantu anak buahnya sendiri dan tidak ingin meminta bantuan dari Shiro. Apakah ini sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

Marcos langsung berkata,

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian... Untuk membantu Frederich."

"Huh ? Membantunya ?" tanya Yuuya sembari melihat ke arah Frederich

"Ini... Merupakan misi yang sangat berbahaya. Satu langkah salah... Dia dapat mati di lapangan nanti." ujar Marcos sembari melihat ke lantai

Frederich melihat ke arah Marcos dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Magyar tadi siang. Dalam sekejap, apa yang ia harapkan dari Marcos pun hancur seketika melihat tingkah lakunya sekarang. Hingga akhirnya, Yuuya berkata,

"Jika boleh tahu, apakah masalah tersebut ?"

"Eh..."

"Aku pun ingin tahu. Beritahu kami." ujar Haruto

Marcos langsung memberikan buku milik Frederich dan menunjukkan satu halaman. Yuuya dan Haruto terdiam sebentar. Hingga akhirnya, Yuuya berkata,

"Jika seperti ini sih... Bukannya Viltus yang sudah berkencan lebih tahu ?"

"Bukan ini masalahnya... Lihat halaman selanjutnya." ujar Marcos

Yuuya dan Haruto terkejut melihat wajah dari Marcos dan kemudian mengganti halaman dari buku tersebut. Mereka membaca setiap halaman yang ada, hingga akhirnya Yuuya berkata,

"Ini... Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya."

"Terlalu riskan..." ujar Haruto

"Sekarang kalian mengerti mengapa diriku meminta bantuan kalian, benar ?" ujar Marcos

"Ya... Kami mengerti." ujar Haruto

"Walaupun demikian, mengapa dirinya melakukan ini semua ?" tanya Yuuya

"Ah... Pada saat itu, diriku terlalu sibuk bekerja dengan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Kapten Amarov... Hingga akhirnya..." jawab Frederich

Yuuya, Haruto, dan Marcos melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian berkata bersama-sama,

"Benar-benar Carbon Copy dari Viltus, ya..."

"Eh ? Eh ?" ujar Frederich dengan wajah bingung

Marcos langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Yang pasti, dia tidak dapat menolak ini semua."

"Aku tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Yuuya

"Frederich, kapan kau akan menjalankan misi ini ?" tanya Haruto

"Eh... Ummm... Besok..." ujar Frederich

Ketiga orang tersebut mengangguk, hingga akhirnya Marcos memegang bahu dari Frederich dan berkata,

"BESOK ?! KAU BILANG BESOK ?!"

"Eh... Iya... Besok." ujar Frederich

Yuuya melihat ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Menonton acara konser bersama... Lalu berkeliling _Sea World_ di dekat sana... Kemudian melihat festival... Dan acara makan malam bersama... Dan semua itu dalam satu hari ?"

"Iya... Bahkan diriku sudah mendapatkan tiket festival dan _Sea World_ nya." ujar Frederich

"Kapan kau menyadari situasi ini sangat gawat ?" tanya Haruto

"Kemarin..." ujar Frederich sembari melihat ke bawah

"Dan itu semua dalam satu hari ? Benar-benar satu hari ? Dan itu besok ?" tanya Marcos

"I... Iya..." jawab Frederich

Marcos sama sekali tidak percaya. Ia tahu bahwa Frederich akan menjalankan misi tersebut, namun yang tidak disangka adalah itu semua dalam satu hari. Mendadak mereka semua mendengar Yuuya yang tertawa kecil. Ia langsung melihat ke arah semuanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Kebetulan sekali... Diriku mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membantumu saat ini. Dan itu ada di dalam kantung ini."

"Eh ? Jangan bilang itu kantung aja..." ujar Marcos yang langsung dipukul di perut oleh Frederich

"Apakah itu, Yuuya-san ?" tanya Frederich dengan wajah serius

Yuuya tersenyum dan dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Sebuah USB. Dengan wajah serius, ia menatap ke arah Frederich dan berkata,

"Di dalam USB ini... Mungkin terdapat jawaban untuk dirimu..."

"..."

"Namun, kita membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menancapkan USB ini." ujar Yuuya

"Tenang saja... Kebetulan sekali di sana terdapat sebuah televisi dengan USB port." ujar Marcos dengan wajah serius

"Jika demikian, akan kuberikan kursi kehormatan ini... Untukmu, Frederich." ujar Haruto

Frederich melihat mereka semua dan ia semakin yakin tidak ada satu pun orang yang beres di Kure ini !

* * *

Frederich selesai melihat apa yang diberikan oleh Yuuya dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun, Yuuya-san... Dalam kasus mereka... Mereka gagal."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau berbeda." ujar Yuuya

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Jika Yuuya sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar Haruto

"Maka dari itu, aku meminta bantuan mereka... Frederich." ujar Marcos sembari

Frederich melihat ke arah ketiga orang tersebut dan semakin tidak yakin dengan hal tersebut. Namun, karena ia merasa tidak enak, akhirnya ia berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku akan mendengarkan... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai, sebelum Hayate-san datang kemari dan menarik kita semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing." ujar Marcos

Mereka berempat mengangguk dengan Frederich yang mengangguk paling pelan. Mereka semua membicarakan beberapa hal untuk keselamatan Frederich. Dan mereka baru selesai saat sudah tengah malam. Mereka semua memperhatikan alur di hadapan mereka dan kemudian Marcos berkata,

"Ini pasti berhasil..."

"Uuuhhh... Mungkin." ujar Frederich

"Tenang saja. Jika dirimu mengikuti ini, semuanya pasti akan berhasil." ujar Yuuya

"..."

Frederich memperhatikan yang ada di hadapannya. Coretan yang sudah tidak jelas untuk rencana keselamatannya. Ia langusng menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengikuti ini."

"Baguslah. Jika demikian, besok diriku dan Haruto akan pergi lebih dahulu untuk membelikan tiket untukmu." ujar Yuuya

"Lalu... Untuk pakaiannya ?" tanya Frederich

"Maafkan aku... Tapi, aku sudah meminta tolong Misuto untuk itu." ujar Yuuya

"Ugh."

"Tenang saja. Aku dapat membungkam dirinya." ujar Yuuya

Frederich mengangguk dan kemudian mohon ijin untuk kembali ke kamar lebih dahulu. Setelah Frederich keluar, Yuuya langsung berkata,

"Jangan lupa janjimu, Marcos."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melobi Viltus." ujar Marcos

"Bukannya dia katanya bakal keluar dengan Taihou besok ?" tanya Haruto

"Eh ?" ujar Marcos dengan wajah terkejut

"Maka dari itu... Berjuanglah, Marcos. Kau harus menepati janjimu." ujar Yuuya

Marcos terkejut pada saat mendengar itu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namum Yuuya dan Haruto sudah keluar lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Pada saat sudah keluar, Haruto melihat Yuuya yang tersenyum. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu. Jadi, apapun itu... Aku akan ikut dengan dirimu."

"Begitukah ? Aku sih tidak masalah." ujar Yuuya

"Dan rencana yang tadi kau berikan..."

"Itu cukup sulit... Namun, bila ditambahkan dengan ini..."

Yuuya membisikkan rencananya dan itu membuat Haruto tersenyum. Mereka tertawa bersama dan akhirnya berpisah untuk ke kamar masing-masing. Itu semua untuk kelancaran misi Frederich besok pagi.


	2. Chapter 2 - Eagle's Love

**Chapter 2**

 **Eagle's Love**

* * *

Frederich sudah bangun dari pukul 3 pagi karena ia harus membereskan sesuatu. Sesudah selesai, ia langsung berjalan ke kamar Misuto untuk meminta bantuannya. Ia di kamarnya selama setengah jam karena Misuto merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari Frederich. Hingga akhirnya, Misuto berkata,

"Yang menyebabkan ini semua kurang adalah... Dirimu yang sangat kaku !"

"Eh ?" ujar Frederich

"Apa jadinya jika semua Gadis itu berjalan bersama dirimu ? Mereka akan dilihat seperti bersama dengan atasan mereka !" lanjut Misuto

"Uh..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu kaku."

"Ba... Baik..."

Misuto tersenyum dan kemudian membiarkan Frederich keluar. Setelah itu, ia harus meminta ijin kepada Yanagi Shiro selaku pemimpin dari Markas Angkatan Laut Kure. Ia berjalan ke arah kantornya dan mengetuk pintunya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar siapapun dari dalam. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi dan kali ini dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Shiro yang berdiri di sana. Ia melihat Shiro terlihat sedikit bingung dengan penampilan dari Frederich, hingga Frederich berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana Yanagi."

"Selamat pagi, Letnan Muda Willhelmson." jawab Shiro

"Saya memohon ijin untuk pergi ke kota hari ini."

"Huh ? Ijin pergi ke kota ?"

"I... Iya."

"Ada apa gerangan ? Apa divisi Viltus melakukan sesuatu di kota ?" ujar Shiro

"Ti... Tidak. Hanya saya pergi ke kota hari ini." ujar Frederich sedikit panik

"Huh ? Tumben sekali."

"..."

"Apakah Viltus mengetahui hal ini ?" tanya Shiro

"Belum. Ia belum mengetahuinya." jawab Frederich

Shiro melihat ke arah Frederich dan berpikir sebentar. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Shiro tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Namun, apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiro sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Yuuya.

"Silakan. Kau itu termasuk yang paling jarang ke kota. Jadi, kau kuijinkan."

"Terima kasih banyak." ujar Frederich

"Apa kau pergi bersama dengan Haruto dan Yuuya ?" tanya Shiro

"Ah... Ya, begitulah."

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan menjawab diriku jika diriku bertanya mengapa kau pergi ke kota. Jadi, sudahlah. Yang paling penting adalah kau kembali kemari. Itu saja."

"Ba... Baik, Laksamana Yanagi."

"Ada baiknya kau menghirup udara segar daripada hanya bersama dengan pria yang tidak mengenal sesuatu yang bernama istirahat."

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Berhati-hatilah di luar. Aku akan memberitahu Hayate dan Viltus mengenai ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Laksamana Yanagi. Saya mohon undur diri."

Frederich langsung memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Shiro. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah gerbang dan memperhatikan notes yang ia pegang. Dan setelah menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari Markas Angkatan Laut, ia akan memulai misinya.

* * *

Haruto dan Yuuya sudah menunggu di tempat yang dijanjikan. Mereka sudah selesai membelikan tiket konser untuk dua orang. Dan saat ini, mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan dari Frederich. Yuuya tahu Frederich diminta oleh Misuto untuk membelikan bunga untuk acara seperti ini dan agar dirinya tidak dicurigai, beli setiap kali ingin bertemu dengan yang lain.

Namun, ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Dan selama itu belum ada tanda-tanda dari Frederich sedikit pun. Haruto langsung menghela nafas dan tidak berapa lama mereka melihat Frederich. Frederich langsung berhenti dan berkata di depan mereka,

"Maafkan aku... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan sepadat itu."

"Itu dapat dimaklumi sih... Ini pertama kalinya dirimu ke kota sendirian." ujar Yuuya

"..."

"Sudahlah. Ini untukmu." ujar Haruto

"Eh... Terima kasih banyak dan maaf menyusahkan kalian." ujar Frederich

"Sudahlah. Kami sudah berjanji kepada dirimu." ujar Yuuya

"Iya."

"Sebaiknya kau berjalan sekarang. Aku yakin, dia sudah menunggumu." ujar Haruto

"Ah... Iya."

"Jangan lupa membeli bunga !" ujar Yuuya

Frederich mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah cukup jauh, Yuuya langusng berkata,

"Aku menang..."

"Tch..." ujar Haruto

"Jadi, jangan lupa traktir diriku untuk sarapan." lanjut Yuuya

"Iya... Iya..."

"Baguslah."

"Daripada itu... Apakah kita akan mengikuti mereka ?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin karena dirinya yang pergi banyak yang penasaran. Jadi, aku yakin... Orang itu ada di sekitar sini."

Haruto melihat ke arah Yuuya sebentar dan langsung menghela nafas. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mencari sarapan untuk kemudian langsung menjalankan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

Furutaka melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Sebentar lagi Frederich-san akan datang."

Ia langsung menghela nafas dan berpikir mengenai rencana yang akan ia lakukan bersama Frederich. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pada saat itu Frederich menyetujui apa yang diminta olehnya. Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya panik setengah mati.

Ia kembali menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Namun, apakah ini benar-benar cocok dengan diriku ? Laksamana Amarov berkata ini yang cocok untuk kugunakan.

Pakaian yang saat ini ia gunakan adalag rok pendek selutut berwarna coklat tua dengan atasan baju berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna biru tua. Selain itu, ia mengenakan bots berwarna coklat muda. Ia pun mengenakan sebuah penjepit rambut yang diberikan oleh Viltus. Ia pun mengingat pada saat dirinya bertemu dengan Viltus setelah menanyakan hal tersebut ke Frederich.

Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Pada saat ia datang ke ruangan Viltus, Viltus sedang memperhatikan dokumennya. Dan yang Furutaka katakan pada saat itu dengan wajah merah setelah mendobrak pintu adalah,

"Laksamana ! Tolong aku !"

"Heh ?" ujar Viltus dengan wajah bingung sekaligus kaget dengan pintu yang baru saja jebol.

Furutaka langsung menggebrak meja Viltus dan itu membuat dirinya sangat terkejut. Viltus sontak berkata,

"Ummm... Furutaka... Dapatkah kau tenangkan dirimu sebentar ?"

"Tenang... Aku tidak tahu... Arrrgggghhhh..." ujar Furutaka

"Ummm... Furutaka ?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN ? Laksamana... Bantu aku..." ujar Furutaka yang sedikit menangis sembari menggoyang-goyangkan Viltus.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya diriku melihat Furutaka seperti ini ? Apa sebaiknya diriku memanggil Aoba saja..." ujar Viltus

Mendadak Viltus didorong oleh Furutaka yang melihat ke arah dirinya yang sambil berkata,

"Jangan... Panggil... Aoba..."

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat... Terlalu dekat !" ujar Viltus

Furutaka langsung melepas Viltus dan Viltus sendiri langsung menghela nafas melihat Furutaka yang seperti itu. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan minuman untuk Furutaka. Ia berkata,

"Yang seperti biasa cukup ?"

"I... Iya..." ujar Furutaka

"Bagaimana caranya diriku dapat menolongmu jika kau bertindak tidak seperti biasanya... Hmmmm..." ujar Viltus yang berpikir sebentar

"Laksamana ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Jika diriku berkomentar, aku yakin Taihou akan menampar diriku." ujar Viltus

Setelah selesai membuatkan Furutaka minuman, Viltus langsung duduk dan berkata,

"Kita akan berbicara setelah kau benar-benar tenang. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan berbagai rumor tanpa dasar kembali karena kejadian ini."

"Ba... Baik..." ujar Furutaka

Furutaka meminum minuman tersebut dan langsung tersenyum. Ia berkata,

"Seperti biasa... Teh Oolong yang kau seduh itu sangat enak, Laksamana."

"Dapat dikatakan diriku sudah cukup lama tidak membuat teh. Tapi, sudahlah jika kau senang." ujar Viltus

"Ahahahahaha..."

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi masalahmu ?"

Furutaka langsung terdiam pada saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Viltus. Ia langsung menaruh gelas tersebut dan terlihat gelisah. Viltus yang memperhatikan Furutaka berasumsi sesuatu, namun ia membiarkan Furutaka untuk bercerita kepada dirinya. Akhirnya, Furutaka menarik nafas panjang dan berkata,

"Laksamana..."

"Ya ?"

"Apakah kau tahu mengenai grup musik yang datang ke kota ini ?" tanya Furutaka

"Grup musik ? Ah... Mereka. Ya, diriku tahu. Mengapa ?" jawab Viltus

"Kau tahu... Aku ingin menonton konser mereka..." ujar Furutaka

"Jika seperti itu sih, bukan masalah besar. Diriku dapat meminta bantuan dari Shiro untuk membiarkan dirimu ke kota..."

"Bukan seperti itu Laksamana !" ujar Furutaka sembari menggebrak meja sekali lagi

"Heh ! Tunggu sebentar, Furutaka..." ujar Viltus yang terkejut

"Jika hanya itu... Itu bukan masalah besar bagi diriku !" ujar Furutaka yang semakin dekat dengan Viltus

"Furutaka... Tenangkan dirimu dahulu." ujar Viltus yang mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berusaha menjauh

"Kau tahu... Masalah utamanya bukan itu... Ada masalah lain... Dan itu... Sangat gawat !"

"Dekat... Terlalu dekat ! Furutaka... Wajahmu terlalu dekat !" ujar Viltus

"Itu karena... Itu karena..."

"Furutaka ?" ujar Viltus yang melihat Furutaka melihat ke arah bawah

"Itu karena..."

"Huh ?"

"Frederich-san... Menemani diriku nanti. Sabtu ini !" ujar Furutaka dengan wajah merah

Viltus melihat Furutaka sebentar dan sedikit tertawa. Sontak Furutaka langsung berkata,

"Laksamana !"

"Ahahahaha... Maaf... Maaf... Habis, jarang sekali diriku melihatmu seperti itu." ujar Viltus

"Hmpf..."

"Baik... Baik... Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku ?" tanya Viltus

Furutaka melihat ke arah Viltus, lalu ke arah bawah dan terlihat semakin gelisah. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kau dapat menyarankan kepadaku pakaian yang cocok untukku ?"

"Huh ? Dapatkah kau mengulangi pertanyaan tersebut ?" tanya Viltus

"Dapatkah kau menyarankan diriku pakaian yang cocok untuk kukenakan pada saat bersama Frederich-san ?" tanya Furutaka kembali

"Tunggu... Tunggu... Tunggu... Kenapa meminta bantuanku ?" tanya Viltus

"Itu karena... Anda merupakan orang yang dapat kupercaya untuk ini. Maka dari itu..." ujar Furutaka

Viltus melihat wajah Furutaka dan berkata dalam hati

'Wajah itu... Wajah yang tidak dapat kulawan.'

Viltus langsung berdehem dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Diriku akan membantumu. Setelah diriku selesai bekerja, aku akan membantumu untuk pakaian yang akan kau kenakan. Pakaian yang cocok untuk berkencan dengan Frederich."

"La... Laksamana !"

Viltus hanya tertawa saja dan langsung mengerjakan dokumennya kembali, sementara Furutaka terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus barusan.

* * *

"Berkencan... Dengan Frederich..."

Furutaka langsung menyadari wajahnya merah kembali karena mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus pada saat itu. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Tenangkan dirimu... Tenangkan dirimu... Ini bukan berarti... Diriku akan... berkencan... dengan Frederich..."

Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan ia semakin tidak tenang. Ia ingat salah satu teknik yang diajarkan oleh Viltus untuk menenangkan diri. Mulai menghitung. Namun, apa daya karena pikiran yang benar-benar kacau, ia gagal total.

Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya. Sontak ia melihat ke belakang dan semakin panik melihat orang tersebut. Di sana, ia melihat seorang pria yang cukup tinggi yang mengenakan pakaian celana panjang dan kemeja yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam. Pria yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Frederich yang terlihat khawatir dengan Furutaka.

Frederich langsung berkata,

"Ummm... Furutaka ?"

"Ah... Aku tidak apa-apa... Ahahahahaha..." ujar Furutaka

Frederich melihat ke arah Furutaka sebentar dan kemudian langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian memberikan bunga yang ia beli untuk Furutaka yang sangat terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Mungkin... Ini adalah permintaan maafku karena sedikit terlambat."

"Ah...Te... Terima kasih..." jawab Furutaka

Furutaka menerima bunga tersebut dan terdiam. Di dalam kepalanya ia berkata,

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Frederich-san sangat... romantis... Apakah ini... Benar-benar... Kencan ?!"

Sementara Furutaka diam saja, Friedrich melihat ke arah Furutaka sebentar dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Misuto sebelumnya,

"Beli bunga untuk wanita... Mayoritas dari mereka menyukainya. Dan sebaiknya kau harus hati-hati dalam memilih bunga. Aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak pengetahuan mengenai bunga, jadi aku tidak dapat memberi nasihat lebih lanjut lagi."

Frederich tersenyum kecil dan berkata dalam hati,

"Terima kasih, Misuto !"

Frederich langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya dirimu sudah menunggu cukup lama di sini, ya ?"

"Ah... Ti... Tidak koq..." ujar Furutaka

"Walaupun demikian, diriku ini tetap saja salah karena telah membuat wanita semanis dirimu menunggu diriku sendirian seperti ini." ujar Frederich sembari tersenyum

Rupanya pujian tersebut menjadi serangan telak kepada Furutaka dan membuat wajahnya merah. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat dirinya panik dengan keberadaan Frederich. Ia menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bunga yang diberikan oleh Frederich.

Furutaka kemudian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus pada saat dirinya masih di kantor Viltus pada saat itu,

"Sebaiknya dirimu jangan terlalu sering panik... Mungkin akan cukup susah, namun sebaiknya kau langsung membicarakan secara langsung apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Furutaka langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian bertanya kepada Frederich,

"Frederich-san... Apakah kau sudah membeli tiket untuk konser tersebut ?"

"Ah... Tentu saja... Ini..." ujar Frederich yang langsung terdiam

Ia melihat dua tiket yang diberikan oleh Yuuya dan Haruto sebelumnya. Di sana tertera jam untuk mereka berdua masuk, namun yang tertera di sana bukanlah jam yang dibicarakan oleh Yuuya dan Haruto sebelumnya. Ia langsung berpikir,

"Amami-san... Kouga-san... Kalian... Benar-benar..."

Ia tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia langsung berkata,

"Ini tiket untuk kita berdua... Namun, sangat disayangkan diriku mendapatkan jam siang."

"Eh ? Sayang sekali..." ujar Furutaka

"Maafkan diriku, Furutaka."

"Ah... Itu bukan apa-apa..." ujar Furutaka dengan wajah merah

Furutaka langsung terdiam sebentar dan kemudian ia mendengar Frederich bertanya,

"Bagaimana jika kita sarapan saja dahulu ?"

"Eh ? Tidak... Itu ti..." ujar Furutaka

Namun belum sempat Furutaka selesai berbicara, perutnya langsung berbunyi cukup keras. Dan itu benar-benar membuat dirinya semakin malu. Frederich tertawa sedikit dan berkata,

"Baiklah... Sepertinya di dekat sini ada cafe..."

"I... Iya..." balas Furutaka dengan wajah merah

"Bagaimana jika kita ke sana saja lebih dahulu ? Aku yakin di sana ada makanan yang dapat kau makan..." ujar Frederich

"..."

"Bagaimana ?"

"Bo... Boleh saja..."

"Baik, ayo kita ke sana." ujar Frederich

Frederich kemudian langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke Furutaka dan itu membuat Furutaka terdiam sebentar. Ia tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memegang tangan Viltus dan berjalan di sebelah Frederich.

* * *

Mereka sudah duduk di cafe tersebut dan mereka berdua sudah memesan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Frederich hanya memesan kopi dan roti, sementara Furutaka memesan teh dan beberapa makanan ringan. Namun setelah memesan pesanan mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan. Hingga akhirnya Furutaka ingat apa saran yang diberikan oleh Viltus,

"Pada saat dirimu _berkencan_ dengan Frederich nanti, sebaiknya jangan tanyakan mengenai pekerjaan. Namun, tanyakan saja bagaimana kehidupannya di sini atau memintanya menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya."

Furutaka langsung mengangguk dan kemudian melihat ke arah Frederich. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Frederich-san ?"

"Ada apa, Furutaka ?" tanya Frederich

"Be... Begini... Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai... ummm... Jepang ?" tanya Furutaka sedikit tidak yakin

Frederich melihat ke arah Furutaka sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia langsung berkata,

"Daripada kau mendengarkan kisah membosankan dari diriku, bagaimana jika diriku yang mendengarkan kisah dari gadis manis seperti dirimu, Furutaka."

Mendengar itu Furutaka sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dan terima kasih kepada hal tersebut, itu membuat semua rencana di kepalanya hancur berantakan. Ia langsung sedikit panik dan kemudian merasakan tangan dari Frederich yang memegang tangannya sembari berkata,

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari dirimu..."

"Ba... Baik..." ujar Furutaka dengan wajah merah

Setelah itu, Furutaka dengan malu-malu mengangguk dan mulai membicarakan mengenai dirinya. Setelah pesanan mereka datang dan kemudian akhirnya mereka menyantapnya. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang.

Dan tidak berapa lama, handphone milik Frederich berbunyi dan itu mengejutkan dirinya. Ia melihat apa yang tertera di sana dan itu semakin membuatnya terkejut. Furutaka menyadari hal tersebut dan bertanya,

"Apa... Laksamana..."

"Ah... Bukan." ujar Frederich

"Lalu..."

"Furutaka, aku keluar sebentar..." ujar Frederich

"..."

"Tenang saja... Diriku akan kembali ke sini. Jika bisa, tunggu saja di sini hingga diriku kembali." lanjut Frederich

"Baik..." ujar Furutaka

Frederich melihat wajah Furutaka sebentar, memegang tangan Furutaka dan menciumnya. Itu membuat Furutaka sangat terkejut. Frederich langsung berkata,

"Aku akan kembali... Tenang saja. Diriku tidak akan meninggalkan gadis semanis dirimu."

"Frederich-san..." ujar Furutaka dengan wajah merah

"Jika dirimu ingin memesan sesuatu, pesan saja... Lagipula, dirimu merupakan putri untuk saat ini."

"Ba... Baik..."

Frederich tersenyum ke arah Furutaka dan langsung dibalas oleh Furutaka. Frederich keluar dan kemudian berkata kepada salah satu pelayan cafe tersebut untuk mengirimkan tagihan ke kantornya di Kure. Setelah itu, ia mulai berjalan dan berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Amami-san... Atas semua referensi yang kau berikan kepadaku. Itu benar-benar menyelamatkan diriku."

Frederich kemudian melihat kembali ke arah handphone dan kemudian langsung menghela nafas. Ia langsung berjalan. Namun, sebelum itu ia berjalan ke arah toko bunga dan membeli bunga di sana. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Sekarang saatnya untuk operasi selanjutnya."


	3. Chapter 3 - Mountain Castle

**Chapter 3**

 **Mountain Castle**

* * *

Yamashiro menunggu dengan tidak sabar di sebuah taman di kota. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan langsung menghela nafas. Ia sendiri merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah dress berwarna putih selutut dan mengenakan jaket denim. Selain itu, ia mengenakan sepatu hak dan membawa sebuah tas kecil.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan itu bukanlah ide darinya. Namun, itu adalah ide dari Fusou DAN orang yang paling ingin ia hindari di Kure, Viltus. Ia masih ingat kejadian pada saat itu. Itu semua terjadi sekitar lima hari yang lalu.

Pada saat itu, Yamashiro baru saja melakukan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya sedikit panik. Ia sempat berkonsultasi dengan Fusou sebelum akhirnya ia ditarik ke satu tempat. Satu tempat yang ia ingin hindari namun tidak bisa karena itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk masalah ini.

Fusou melihat pintu yang berbeda dari biasanya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sembari berkata,

"Laksamana, dapatkah kau membantu... Eh ?"

Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat Viltus Amarov yang sedang bekerja dengan Okada Hayate, pemimpin dari Polisi Militer di Kure, yang membantu Viltus untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen penting di Kure. Viltus melihat ke arah Fusou dan Yamashiro dan kemudian bertanya,

"Membantu apa ?"

"Begini... Adikku ini ingin pergi ke kota dalam waktu dekat." ujar Fusou

"Huh ? Tumben sekali kalian berdua pergi ke kota." ujar Hayate

"Fufufufufu... Yang pergi hanya Yamashiro sendiri koq." ujar Fusou

Hayate dan Viltus melihat satu sama lain dan langsung berkata bersama-sama,

"Eh ?!"

Fusou langsung tertawa kecil sementara Yamashiro melihat ke arah lain. Viltus melihat ke arah Fusou dan Yamashiro dan kemudian bertanya,

"Tumben sekali hanya Yamashiro saja yang pergi. Ada apa gerangan ?"

"Aku rasa Yamashiro yang harus menjelaskannya secara langsung." ujar Fusou

"Mengapa harus diriku Nee-sama ?" tanya Yamashiro

"Bukankah dirimu yang mengajaknya. Dan kau sekarang yang bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau bertanya kepada Laksamana Amarov untuk membantumu." jawab Fusou

"Tapi, mengapa harus Laksamana ini ?!" tanya Yamashiro

"Itu karena Laksamana merupakan orang yang paling dapat dipercaya untuk urusan ini." ujar Fusou

"Tapi..."

"Yamashiro, dirinya merupakan orang yang paling berpengalaman saat ini. Jadi, ada baiknya dirimu bertanya kepada dirinya."

"Ugh... Ini sebuah kemalangan."

Sementara Yamashiro dan Fusou berbincang-bincang, Hayate bertanya kepada Viltus,

"Mungkin dirimu mengetahui sesuatu ? Atau mungkin telingamu mengetahui sesuatu ?"

"Aoba sama sekali tidak dapat kuhubungi akhir-akhir ini... Apa jangan-jangan benar dia yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa diriku membuat Furutaka marah atau semacamnya..." ujar Viltus yang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah... Rupanya dia sedang kabur dari dirimu." ujar Hayate

Mendadak Fusou langsung bertanya kepada mereka berdua,

"Jadi, apakah kalian ingin membantu adikku ini ?"

"Jika diriku tidak mengetahui masalah pastinya, bagaimana diriku dapat membantu ?" tanya Viltus

"Yamashiro ?" ujar Fusou sembari melihat ke arah Yamashiro

Sontak Viltus dan Hayate pun melihat ke arah Yamashiro dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Akhirnya, ia menghela nafas dan dengan sedikit malu-malu, ia berkata,

"A.. Aku... akan pergi Sabtu ini..."

"Sabtu ini ? Itu bukan masalah. Aku dapat membuatkanmu ijin untuk keluar ke kota hari Sabtu nanti." ujar Hayate

"Itu... Bukan masalahnya..." ujar Yamashiro

"Huh ?"

"Kau akan pergi ke mana, Yamashiro ?" tanya Viltus

"Ah... Begini... Aku dapat tiket menuju ke _Sea World_... dari Shigure..." ujar Yamashiro

"Oh... Tiket itu." ujar Viltus

"Dan jumlahnya dua buah... Pada saat aku diberikan tiket itu... Dia... Lewat..."

"Huh ?" ujar Viltus

"Sehingga diriku... mengajaknya... Karena selama ini diriku selalu berpikir dia akan menolaknya... Aku siap jika ditolak..." lanjut Yamashiro

"Biar kutebak... Dia menerimanya..." ujar Viltus

Yamashiro langsung mengangguk dan terlihat kesal karena Viltus dapat menebaknya. Hayate langsung berbisik kepada Viltus,

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yamashiro ?"

"Mungkin aku tahu... Namun, sebaiknya dia yang berbicara secara langsung." ujar Viltus

"Kau benar..."

Hayate dan Viltus langsung mengangguk dan kemudian Hayate bertanya kepada Yamashiro,

"Jika boleh tahu, siapa yang kau ajak pergi ?"

"Itu..." ujar Yamashiro sedikit malu-malu

Viltus dan Hayate yang melihat Yamashiro malu-malu langsung terdiam. Selama ini mereka melihat Yamashiro yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan dan sebagainya. Yang paling sering adalah memancarkan aura hitam tanda dirinya kesal. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Seperti seorang gadis yang murni baru mengenal sesuatu bernama cinta. Sangat cerah. Yang langsung membuat Viltus dan Hayate berpikir satu hal yang sama. Hayate dan Viltus langsung mengangguk dan dengan wajah serius Hayate berkata,

"Siapa dirimu ? Di mana Yamashiro yang asli ?"

"Eh ?! Apa maksudmu, Kapten Okada ?!" tanya Yamashiro

"Habis... Kau tidak..." ujar Hayate yang langsung disela oleh Yamashiro

"INI TENTU SAJA DIRIKU, YAMASHIRO !"

"Begitukah..." ujar Hayate.

"Sepertinya memang salah bertanya pada mereka ! Aku pergi saja dahulu !" ujar Yamashiro

Sebelum Yamashiro akan berjalan, Viltus mendadak berkata,

"Walaupun demikian... Aku dapat maklumi sih, mengapa Hayate bertanya demikian."

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Yamashiro dengan nada ketus

"Lihat." ujar Viltus sembari tersenyum

"Ugh..."

"Daripada itu, kau masih belum menjawab siapa pria yang kau ajak itu. Kau tahu, jika diriku tidak tahu siapa yang kau ajak... bagaimana caranya diriku dapat membantumu ?" ujar Viltus

"Eh ? Kau pasti ingin..." ujar Yamashiro yang langsung disela oleh Viltus,

"Tidak... Aku tidak akan tertawa. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Seperti beberapa Gadis Kapal yang curhat kepadaku akhir-akhir ini." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas.

Yamashiro masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus, namun pada saat mendengar Fusou memintanya memberitahu mereka, akhirnya ia berkata dengan pelan,

"Frederich-san..."

"Huh ?" ujar Hayate dan Viltus tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamashiro

"Yamashiro..." ujar Fusou

"Uuuhhh..." ujar Yamashiro

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya..." ujar Hayate

"..."

"Yamashiro..." ujar Fusou sekali

"Baik... Baik..." ujar Yamashiro

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Hayate dan Viltus dan itu membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Yamashiro berkata dengan cepat,

"Aku akan pergi ke _Sea World_ bersama dengan Frederich-san !"

"Huh ? Frederich ?! Dari semua yang mungkin... Frederich ?!" ujar Hayate

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ?" tanya Yamashiro

"Bukan... Bukan demikian..." ujar Hayate

Viltus melihat ke arah Yamashiro sebentar dan terdiam. Ia langsung memikirkan sesuatu dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Hayate yang melihat itu langsung bertanya,

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..." ujar Viltus

"Kau pasti ingin menertawakan diriku." ujar Yamashiro

"Tidak juga... Lagipula, tadi diriku sudah mengatakan tidak akan menertawakan dirimu. Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku ?" tanya Viltus

"Itu..." ujar Yamashiro

"Yamashiro ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk apa yang akan dikenakan olehnya pada hari Sabtu nanti." ujar Fusou

"Huh ? Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?" tanya Viltus

"Meminta bantuan Viltus ? Untuk pakaian Yamashiro ?" tanya Hayate

"Iya" ujar Fusou

"Mengapa diriku ? Bukankah dapat bertanya kepada Amami-san ?" tanya Viltus

"Itu karena diriku sudah mendengar dirimu orang yang paling sering membantu Laksamana Yanagi dalam memilihkan pakaian. Apalagi pakaian untuk pergi." ujar Fusou

"Aku penasaran... Siapa yang menyebarkan itu ?" ujar Viltus

"Besar kemungkinan sih... reporter itu." ujar Hayate

"Sudahlah..."

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Yamashiro dan tersenyum kecil. Yamashiro yang melihat Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan membuat ini menjadi aneh."

"Tidak juga. Aku akan membantumu... Dan aku yakin... Itu dapat menarik perhatian dari Frederich. Dan mungkin akan jatuh cinta kepadamu." ujar Viltus

Yamashiro yang mendengar itu langsung merah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa Viltus mengetahui masalah ini, namun saat ini hanya dirinya yang paling bisa diandalkan. Ia sedikit melamun dan masuk ke dalam fantasinya sendiri hingga Viltus memanggilnya,

"Yamashiro ?"

"Ah... Ada apa ?" tanya Yamashiro

"Baiklah. Diriku akan membantumu untuk masalah pakaian. Namun, untuk make up dan semacamnya... Aku serahkan pada Fusou. Aku tidak ingin membuat Taihou cemburu saat ini." ujar Viltus sembari menghela nafas

"Ugh... Baiklah..." ujar Yamashiro

Fusou dan Yamashiro langsung menunduk kepada Viltus dan Hayate sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Setelah itu, Yamashiro dan Fusou keluar karena memiliki sedikit tugas dan Yamashiro membanting pintu kantor Viltus yang baru saja diperbaiki hari itu.

* * *

Yamashiro mengetahui banyak pria di kota yang melihatnya dan terlihat ingin menggodanya. Ia selalu memberikan tatapan menusuk ke arah mereka semua dan itu membuat pria-pria tersebut takut. Ia langsung melihat kembali ke tangannya dan berkata,

"Seharusnya... Diriku tidak meminta dirinya ! Ini sebuah kemalangan ! Aku yakin ia memiliki tujuan untuk... Untuk..."

Yamashiro berhenti berbicara karena ia ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Viltus pada saat memilih pakaian untuknya,

"Yang kau butuhkan itu... Pakaian yang simple, di mana menonjolkan sisi dewasamu. Lagipula, Frederich itu bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengenakan pakaian mencolok. Maka dari itu, pakaian yang ini cocok untuk dirimu."

Yamashiro melihat ke arah langit dan kemudian berkata,

"Orang itu... Seperti itu ya... Mungkin, aku saja yang terlalu kaku pada dirinya."

Ia pun kemudian ingat saran yang diberikan oleh Viltus kemudian,

"Yang paling penting adalah tersenyum ! Jangan senyum yang dipaksa, tetapi tunjukkan senyummu yang paling indah untuk orang tersebut. Jangan hanya cemberut saja seperti pada saat dirimu melihat diriku atau pada Hayate."

Yamashiro menunduk ke bawah sebentar dan langsung bergumam,

"Mengapa dia dapat memberikan masukan seperti itu, ya ?"

Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena melihat Frederich yang sudah berdiri di sana. Sontak ia mundur sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Fre... Frederich-san..."

"Sepertinya dirimu menunggu cukup lama di sini, Yamashiro" ujar Frederich

"Ah... Tidak..." ujar Yamashiro sedikit malu-malu

Frederich tersenyum dan itu langsung dibalas oleh Yamashiro. Setelah itu, ia langsung memberikan bunga yang ia siapkan kepada Yamashiro. Yamashiro semakin terkejut pada saat melihat hal tersebut dan menerimanya. Setelah memberikan bunga tersebut, Frederich terdiam dan kemudian itu disadari oleh Yamashiro. Sontak Yamashiro bertanya,

"A... Ada apa, Frederich-san ?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja..." ujar Frederich langsung terdiam

"Hanya saja ?"

"Entah mengapa dirimu sangat menawan dengan pakaian tersebut... Ditambah dengan bunga tersebut, kau benar-benar semakin cantik, Yamashiro."

Wajah Yamashiro semakin memerah pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bunga yang diberikan oleh Frederich. Frederich sendiri di dalam hati berterima kasih kepada Yuuya dan Misuto yang memberikan masukan ini untuk membantunya dalam misi ini. Ia kemudian langsung melihat jam tangan dan kemudian mengangguk.

Ia kemudian memegang tangan dari Yamashiro dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi... Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Iya." jawab Yamashiro sembari tersenyum

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di _Sea World_ yang sudah dibangun kembali semenjak rusak karena serangan dari _Abyssal_. Tempat tersebut sekarang menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling sering didatangi oleh penduduk sekitar karena di sana dapat membuat seseorang menjadi tenang. Dan sekarang Yamashiro dan Frederich sedang berjalan bersama di sana.

Yamashiro melihat beberapa hewan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan, Yamashiro sempat berkata,

"Diriku sudah lama menjelajahi lautan ini... Namun, belum pernah diriku melihat hewan-hewan ini."

Frederich sendiri tersenyum dan menjelaskan beberapa hewan yang dilihat oleh Yamashiro. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan dan kali ini mereka berdua menonton pertunjukan dari beberapa hewan laut. Frederich melihat Yamashiro yang terlihat antusias dengan acara tersebut, hingga akhirnya ada air yang menyembur dirinya. Sontak Frederich langsung mendekati Yamashiro dan mendengar dirinya yang berkata,

"Ah... Sebuah kemalangan... Eh ?"

Frederich tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memberikan jaket hitamnya dan menutupi Yamashiro. Frederich langsung berkata,

"Setidaknya... Ini dapat menutupi dirimu..."

"Ah... Te... Terima kasih banyak..." ujar Yamashiro dengan malu-malu

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan kali ini masuk ke dalam ruang akuarium. Di sana, mereka berdua melihat ikan-ikan yang indah mewarnai akuarium tersebut. Frederich dapat melihat Yamashiro yang terlihat sangat menyukai pemandangan tersebut. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga sampai di akuarium terbesar. Dan di sana Yamashiro berhenti berjalan.

Frederich menyadari hal tersebut dan kemudian melihat ke arah Yamashiro. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Yamashiro..."

"Ah... Maafkan aku..." ujar Yamashiro

"Ada apa ?"

Yamashiro hanya diam saja pada saat ia ditanya demikian. Pada saat Frederich akan bertanya kembali kepada dirinya, Yamashiro berkata,

"Jadi... Ini rasanya ada di bawah air ya..."

"Huh ? Apa maksudmu, Yamashiro ?" tanya Frederich

"Walaupun ini tidak seperti lautan... Setidaknya, jika dilihat dari sini... Semuanya sangat tenang dan indah."

"..."

"Langit biru yang cerah... menerangi lautan dan bertemu dengan hewan-hewan ini..."

"Hei..."

"Apalagi diriku adalah seorang Gadis Kapal yang sering sekali cedera pada saat operasi dan membuat marah Laksamana Amarov. Sudah berkali-kali diriku bepikir untuk tidak melanjutkan hal ini... Namun..." ujar Yamashiro

Frederich langsung mendekati Yamashiro dan kemudian memegang pundaknya. Yamashiro sangat terkejut dan kemudian mendengar Frederich berkata demikian,

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian, Yamashiro ?"

"Itu sebuah kenyataan... Diriku adalah Gadis Kapal yang membawa ketidakberuntungan, jadi menurutku diriku memang pantas seperti itu." ujar Yamashiro

"Tidak... Kau tidak seperti itu..."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Frederich-san. Aku tahu... Aku tahu Laksamana Amarov pasti memikirkan cara untuk membuatku tenggelam karena sudah tidak tahan dengan diriku !"

"Kau kira dia memasangmu di bagian tengah untuk apa ? Untuk melindungi dirimu !" ujar Frederich

"Lalu mengapa diriku sering terkena serangan ?!"

"Itu karena... Dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang dapat melihat semuanya... Dia berusaha untuk membawa semuanya kembali. Apa yang ingin kau raih dengan mendekati kematian ?"

"..."

"Di Kure ini... Masih ada yang menunggu dirimu ! Jadi... Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, Yamashiro."

"Siapa..."

"Kami semua... Kami semua di Kure ini adalah keluarga bagimu... Dan pasti menunggu dirimu yang kembali."

"..."

Frederich kemudian mengusap kepala Yamashiro dan itu membuat Yamashiro sedikit tenang. Setelah cukup tenang, Yamashiro mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hayate kepada dirinya,

"Dan sebaiknya dirimu jangan berpikir macam-macam. Apalagi dirimu terkadang berpikir sesuatu yang gelap. Pada saat itu, dirimu berkencan dengan Frederich. Jadi, jangan berpikir seperti itu."

Yamashiro langsung menutup matanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan... Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang dirimu sudah cukup tenang." ujar Frederich sembari tersenyum

Frederich masih mengusap kepala Yamashiro hingga akhirnya Yamashiro berkata,

"Ummm... Frederich-san..."

"Ah... Maafkan aku." ujar Frederich

"Tidak apa-apa.." ujar Yamashiro

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dan kali ini mereka melihat akuarium yang jauh lebih kecil di mana menunjukkan ikan-ikan dari _biome_ yang berbeda-beda. Dan pada saat itulah, Frederich mendengar suara yang cukup ia kenal.

"Pyaaa~ Ikan-ikan ini lucu, Yahagi-chan."

"Kau benar, Sakawa."

"Ah... Yang ini juga."

"Sakawa... Jangan terlalu jauh dariku."

"Yahagi-chan... Yahagi-chan... Ayo ke kolam sana."

"Ahahahaha."

Frederich berkata dalam hati,

"Huh ? Sakawa dan Yahagi di sini ?! Aku baru tahu mengenai hal ini."

Pada saat Frederich sedang berpikir, Yamashiro menyentuh pundaknya dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa, Frederich ?"

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa koq." ujar Frederich

"Daripada itu... Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Sakawa." ujar Yamashiro

"..."

"Apakah Laksamana Amarov tidak ingin diriku pergi bersama dirimu..." ujar Yamashiro

"Ah... Tidak... Tidak... Aku yakin alasan Sakawa kemari untuk hal lain."

Mendadak mereka berdua mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka berdua. Pada saat mereka berdua melihat ke arah suara tersebut, mereka melihat Sakawa yang berlari ke arah mereka dan juga Yahagi. Sakawa dan Yahagi langsung memberi salam kepada Yamashiro dan Frederich. Yahagi melihat ke arah Frederich, lalu ke arah Yamashiro dan kemudian berkata,

"Tumben sekali dirimu keluar ke kota, Frederich-san."

"Sekali-kali diriku keluar ada baiknya." jawab Frederich

"Dan tumben saja diriku melihat dirimu tidak bersama Fusou-san, Yamashiro."

"Itu..."

Sekarang giliran Sakawa yang melihat mereka berdua. Ia langsung mengangguk dan berkata,

"Sepertinya... Frederich-san dan Yamashiro-san sedang berkencan, ya ?"

Yamashiro sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakawa akan bertanya seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit panik. Sementara itu, Frederich tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Yahagi langsung mencubit pipi Sakawa dan kemudian meminta maaf kepada mereka berdua. Setelah itu, untuk membuat Yamashiro sedikit tenang, mereka semua berbincang-bincang sebentar hingga Frederich menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu... Sebentar lagi..."

Ia langsung berhenti sebentar dan kemudian memikirkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Sepertinya diriku akan mencarikan kalian minuman dahulu."

"Eh ?" ujar mereka bertiga bersama-sama

"Aku yakin kalian semua haus, maka dari itu aku akan mencari minuman sekarang." ujar Frederich

"Jika demikian, aku akan menemani dirimu, pyaa." ujar Sakawa

"Tidak. Kau di sini saja... Menemani Yamashiro. Aku khawatir... Bunga manis seperti dia akan diganggu oleh pria lain selama diriku pergi." ujar Frederich

Sakawa dan Yahagi sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Frederich. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Frederich. Dan di dalam kepala mereka berdua sama,

'Siapa dia ?!'

Yamashiro sendiri melihat ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau membenci diriku, ya ? Karena apa yang kukatakan tadi ?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin membelikan kalian semua minuman. Jadi, tunggu diriku di sini ya." ujar Frederich

"..."

"Lagipula... Aku masih ingin melihat wajah manismu, koq... Yamashiro."

Wajah Yamashiro langsung merah padam pada saat mendengar itu. Frederich tersenyum dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi sebentar. Yamashiro yang melihat Frederich pergi langsung berkata dengan pelan sembari mencium jaket milik Frederich,

"Dasar... Aku tahu koq... Kau memiliki beberapa hal... Tidak perlu membuat alasan seperti ini..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Light Shower

**Chapter 4**

 **Light Shower**

* * *

Frederich sampai di tempat selanjutnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia sama sekali tidak memperkirakan jarak dari tempat sebelumnya dan tempat menunggunya sekarang itu sangat jauh. Ia langsung menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian melihat ke arah arloji miliknya. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Sepertinya... Diriku telah membuat Furutaka menunggu terlalu lama... Aku harus membelikan dia sesuatu nanti."

Setelah itu, ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya bisa pergi ke tempat Furutaka tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain. Tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan seseorang yang berlari ke arah dirinya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan dalam sekejap wanita di depannya langsung melompat ke arah dirinya.

Frederich membiarkan dirinya menjadi target lompatan dari wanita tersebut dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Yuudachi... Kau tahu, itu sangat berbahaya."

"Maafkan aku, poi~" ujar Yuudachi sembari tersenyum

Setelah itu, Yuudachi langsung melepas Frederich, sementara Frederich memperhatikan Yuudachi sebentar. Yuudachi membiarkan rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ke belakang dan membiarkan baret abu-abu miliknya menutupinya. Selain itu, ia mengenakan tanktop putih dengan jaket offshoulder hitam diiringi dengan short pants. Yuudachi kemudian melihat ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Frederich-san ?"

"Huh ? Eh... Ummm... Cukup baik juga..." ujar Frederich

"Begitukah ?! Yey ! Berarti pilihan dari Papa memang paling hebat dari semuanya !" ujar Yuudachi sembari melompat-lompat

Frederich tersenyum kecil dan pada saat mendengar 'Papa', ia langsung terdiam dan kemudian berkata,

"Tunggu... Kau tadi bilang siapa ?"

"Papa." ujar Yuudachi

"Jadi... Dia mengetahui diriku..." ujar Frederich tidak yakin

"Ummm... Sebenarnya, pada saat diriku bertemu dengan Papa... Dia terlihat tidak percaya akan sesuatu." ujar Yuudachi

Pikiran Frederich sedikit kacau karena ia ketahuan oleh dirinya. Namun, Yuudachi kemudian berkata,

"Tapi... Tapi... Papa kemudian membantuku untuk pergi hari ini."

"Begitukah ?" ujar Frederich dengan wajah kurang yakin

"Iya."

Yuudachi kemudian menceritakan sedikit apa yang terjadi tidak lama setelah Yuudachi mengajak Frederich pada saat itu.

* * *

Pintu kantor Viltus diperbaiki hanya dengan plester dan semacamnya. Selain itu, untuk beberapa bagian hanya diperbaiki seadanya dengan bantuan dari Akashi, Yuubari, Erisa, dan Sirene. Namun, pintu itu tidak bertahan lama.

Yuudachi mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras dan menghancurkan pintu itu sepenuhnya. Di belakang Yuudachi ada Shigure yang terlihat khawatir akan sesuatu. Dan benar saja apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Shigure.

Di dalam kantor Viltus, terdapat tiga orang yang melihat ke arah pintu. Yang pertama adalah Taihou yang terdiam melihat ke arah pintu. Kemudian Hayate yang melihat ke pintu dengan wajah terkejut. Dan yang paling hancur melihat pintu tersebut adalah Viltus.

Viltus menunduk ke bawah dan kemudian berteriak,

"TIDAK PINTUNYA !"

Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus yang sudah mulai rusak karena beberapa kejadian yang aneh bin ajaib di Kure akhir-akhir ini. Dimulai dari Furutaka yang marah kepada dirinya, Aoba yang menyebarkan rumor kembali, Shiro yang memberikan masakan beracunnya, Yamashiro yang menunjukkan wajah murninya, berbagai percobaan dari Sirene dan Yuubari, dan terakhir ini. Dan semua itu memakan satu korban. Pintu kantornya ditambah dengan Viltus di beberapa kasus. Taihou langsung berpikir mengenai mengajak Viltus makan malam di kota sabtu nanti untuk mengangkat moralnya.

Hayate sendiri melihat ke arah Viltus dan kemudian mendengar Viltus berkata,

"Apa... Apa perlu diriku mengganti pintu tersebut dengan kain atau gordyn ? Sepertinya itu paling aman dari semuanya... Ahahahahaha"

"Ummm... Viltus." ujar Hayate

"Ada apa, Hayate ?" jawab Viltus

"Mungkin kau harus secepatnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yuudachi." ujar Hayate

"Ah... Kau benar. Atau dia akan ngambek selama beberapa saat." ujar Viltus

Viltus kemudian melihat ke depan dan melihat Yuudachi yang terlihat sangat senang akan sesuatu. Viltus menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa, Yuudachi ?"

"Begini... Begini... Tadi diriku mengajak seseorang untuk pergi bersamaku, poi~" jawab Yuudachi

"Huh ? Mengajak seseorang ?" tanya Taihou

"Iya, poi~"

"Pria ?" tanya Taihou kemudian

"Iya."

"Siapa ?"

"Taihou... Entah mengapa dari cara bertanyamu seperti Ibu yang khawatir saja." ujar Hayate mendadak

"Hayate ! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu ! Yuudachi ini benar-benar anak yang terlalu polos. Jika dia terjadi sesuatu karena pria tersebut..." ujar Taihou

"Ummm... Kau benar-benar menjadi ibu-ibu." ujar Hayate

Taihou kemudian maju dan bertanya beberapa hal kepada Yuudachi mengenai siapa dan ke mana dirinya akan pergi. Shigure sendiri langsung membantu Yuudachi yang ditanya demikian. Sementara itu, Hayate melihat ke arah Viltus dan berkata,

"Taihou... Dia benar-benar mudah khawatir ya."

"..."

"Tapi, jika benar Yuudachi diincar oleh orang macam-macam..." ujar Hayate yang langsung disela

"Aku akan memburu pria itu." ujar Viltus

Hayate melihat ke arah Viltus dan sadar akan sesuatu. Viltus merupakan orang yang lebih berbahaya dari Taihou dan dialah orang yang harus diperhatikan oleh Viltus. Hayate langsung berdehem dan kemudian berkata,

"Daripada itu... Mungkin kita harus..."

"Eh ?! Dia ?" ujar Taihou

"Iya, poi." ujar Yuudachi

Viltus melihat ke arah Taihou dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada Taihou,

"Siapa yang mengajak Yuudachi pergi ?"

"Bukan Frederich yang mengajak Yuudachi pergi, tapi Yuudachi yang mengajaknya poi~" ujar Yuudachi

"Ah... Kau be... Eh ?! Frederich ?" ujar Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"Iya, poi"

"Jika boleh tahu... Kau akan mengajaknya ke mana ?"

"Oh... Itu ke festival dekat sini." ujar Shigure

"Begitukah ?" ujar Viltus

Viltus langsung tertawa dan kemudian ia langsung mengusap rambut Yuudachi. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Kapan kalian akan pergi ?"

"Sabtu ini !" jawab Yuudachi dengan riang

"Oh... Sabtu ini..."

Viltus mengangguk dan kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Ia ingat akan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di Kure ini yang melibatkan dirinya secara langsung. Ia kemudian berkata dalam hati,

"Frederich ?! Kau benar-benar.. Terlibat di situasi yang sangat gawat."

Viltus langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Yuudachi. Ia langsung bertanya,

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku ?"

"Apakah papa mau memilihkan pakaian untuk Yuudachi ?" tanya Yuudachi

"Ah... Mengenai itu..." ujar Viltus

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou yang langsung dibalas oleh Taihou dengan mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Hayate yang juga dibalas oleh Hayate untuk Viltus menentukan sendiri. Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah Yuudachi dan kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah... Papa akan membantumu."

"Begitukah ?! Hore ! Papa akan membantu Yuudachi, poi~" ujar Yuudachi melompat-lompat karena kegirangan.

* * *

Frederich yang mendengar itu pun akhirnya mengerti mengenai mood dari Viltus yang sedikit gelap sehari sebelum dirinya menyadari betapa gawatnya situasinya saat ini. Ia langsung berkata dalam hati,

"Kau melewati ini dengan berat, Viltus."

Frederich kemudian melihat Yuudachi yang terlihat bersemangat dan langsung tersenyum. Mendadak tanpa Frederich sadari, Yuudachi sudah menarik dirinya untuk ke tempat festival tersebut. Frederich hanya dapat tersenyum dan kemudian langsung mengikuti Yuudachi yang sudah di depannya. Tempat mereka bertemu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat festival berlangsung. Dan tempat tersebut pun tidak terlalu jauh pula dengan tempat konser.

Frederich yang melihat itu langsung mengangguk dan berkata dalam hati,

"Jika demikian... Semuanya akan sangat aman."

Mendadak Yuudachi memegang tangan dari Frederich kembali dan berkata,

"Frederich-san... Frederich-san... Ayo kita melihat ke tempat itu !"

"Huh ? Ah... Tempat itu ya." ujar Frederich

"Iya, poi~"

Tempat yang dimaksud oleh Yuudachi adalah tempat menonton acara di festival tersebut. Frederich mengangguk dan kemudian sembari menarik tangan Yuudachi, ia langsung berkata,

"Ayo... Kita menonton sekarang."

"Iya, poi~"

Yang mereka lihat adalah sedikit pertunjukan dari pihak penyelenggara. Sebuah acara musik. Dan setelah selesai, Yuudachi langsung menarik Frederich ke tempat lain. Kali ini pertunjukkan sirkus yang di sana. Dan setelah itu, Yuudachi menarik Frederich ke tempat lain kembali. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Frederich akhirnya menyadari betapa kuatnya Yuudachi yang menarik dirinya. Dan pada saat mereka berada di pertunjukan lainnya, ia melihat jam tangan miliknya. Ia langsung berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat Yuudachi duduk tenang walaupun itu cuma sebentar.

Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana cara Viltus dapat membuat Yuudachi tenang. Dan yang ia ingat hanyalah,

"Membuat Yuudachi tenang ? Tidak mungkin... Ahahahahaha... Itu sangat mustahil mengerti. Bahkan diriku dan Taihou tidak dapat membuatnya diam di tempat dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Frederich langsung terdiam pada saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Markas Angkatan Laut Kure

Viltus yang melihat dokumen di depannya langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Setelah ini... Aku harus membantu beberapa Gadis Kapal membuat coklat. Ugh..."

"Ahahahaha... Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dahulu, Kapten." ujar Marcos

Viltus melihat ke arah Marcos dan menatap tajam ke arah dirinya. Dialah alasan kenapa Viltus harus bekerja hari sabtu itu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang yang membuatku seperti ini."

"Ugh..."

"Kau akan mengerjakan dokumen milik mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau tahu... Harus selesai sebelum senin nanti." lanjut Viltus

"Eh ?! Semua ini ?!" ujar Marcos dengan wajah terkejut

"Tentu saja !"

Sementara itu di sisi lain dari kantor Viltus, Hayate dan Taihou melihat ke arah Viltus dan sedikit tersenyum. Taihou kemudian menyiapkan minuman untuk membuat Viltus sedikit tenang. Sementara Hayate melihat ke arah luar dan kemudian bertanya,

"Daripada itu... Apakah kau tahu kemana perginya Aoba ?"

"Huh ? Aoba pergi ? Aku baru tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Viltus

"Selain itu... Apa kau tahu kemana perginya Misuto ?"

"Misuto pergi ke kota." ujar Viltus

"Heh ?! Misuto pergi ke kota ? Koq aku baru tahu." ujar Marcos

Viltus melihat ke arah Marcos dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya terdiam untuk bekerja kembali. Viltus langsung melihat kembali ke dokumen di depannya dan kemudian berkata,

"Apapun yang terjadi... Nanti diriku akan pergi."

"Eh ?! Kejam." ujar Marcos

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Taihou, mengerti."

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Sudah... Kerjakan saja !"

Setelah ia berkata demikian, ia melihat ke arah pintu dan kemudian berkata,

"Siapapun yang bolak-balik di depan pintu itu... Silakan masuk. Asal jangan didobrak."

Setelah berkata demikian, pintu pun terbuka. Di sana berdiri Shigure yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Viltus yang tersenyum dan berkata,

"Pasti khawatir dengan Yuudachi, benar ?"

"Iya..." balas Shigure

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir terlalu banyak Shigure... Percayalah pada Frederich."

"Bukan itu masalahnya !"

"Huh ?"

"Tadi aku mendengar dari Fusou..."

"Mengenai Yamashiro yang pergi bersama dengan Frederich ?"

"Eh... Kau mengetahuinya, Laksamana ?" ujar Shigure dengan wajah terkejut.

Viltus menghela nafas dan kemudian melihat ke arah Shigure. Ia kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah Yuudachi memiliki sesuatu dengan Frederich ?"

"..."

"Katakan saja pada diriku..."

"Kau mengetahui mengenai hal ini... Mengapa dirimu tidak menghentikan Yuudachi pada saat itu ?" ujar Shigure

"Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan hal tersebut."

"..."

"Ini semua adalah keputusan dari Frederich. Sehingga diriku tidak dapat menganggu hal ini."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata kecewa pada diriku. Namun, hal tersebut tidak dapat dibantah." lanjut Viltus

"..."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"Jika kau benar-benar khawatir... Mungkin ada baiknya kau menunggu dirinya di depan atau di kamarnya."

"Eh ?"

"Aku tahu... Ini akan ke arah mana... Maka dari itu... Dapatkah kau menunggu Yuudachi di kamar ?"

"Ba... Baik."

"Terima kasih banyak, Shigure." ujar Viltus

Shigure kemudian undur diri untuk ke arah kamarnya. Setelah Shigure pergi, Viltus melihat ke arah Marcos dan berkata,

"Jadi... _Mastermind_ dari ini semua... Apakah kau memiliki ide lain ?"

"Tidak ada, Kapten !" ujar Marcos

"Bagus... Lanjutkan !"

* * *

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita di cerita ini yang kebetulan membutuhkan sedikit pencerahan dari langit. Apakah saya akan membantunya dengan memberikan sebuah keajaiban. Tentu saja. Tidak. Tapi, daripada berlarut-larut, mari kita kembali ke Frederich

Frederich berjalan di belakang Yuudachi yang kembali menarik dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman karena ia sadar Furutaka sedang menunggunya. Ia berpikir kembali hingga akhirnya ia sedikit menyerah. Namun, tidak berapa lama ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar.

Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan dan akhirnya ia mengetahui siapa yang ada di sana.

"Ikazuchi, jangan terlalu cepat."

"Tenang saja... Kita pasti bisa koq."

"Hei ! Jangan terlalu cepat ! Seorang _Lady_ tidak boleh terlalu sering berlari."

"Seperti biasa..."

Frederich melihat ke kiri dan kanan dan berharap mereka di dekat dirinya. Dan keberuntungan ada di dirinya. Ia melihat Ikazuchi yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. Yuudachi rupanya menyadari hal tersebut dan kemudian berkata,

"Ah... Ikazuchi !"

"Eh... Yuudachi ?! Kau ke sini juga ?" ujar Ikazuchi

Ikazuchi kemudian berlari ke arah Yuudachi dan kemudian memeluknya. Frederich akhirnya dapat lepas dari Yuudachi yang memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke sana kemari. Setelah itu, ia melihat Inazuma, Hibiki, dan Akatsuki.

Frederich melihat ke arah Ikazuchi dan berkata,

"Tumben sekali kalian semua pergi ke kota."

"Oh... Kami sebenarnya ingin membantu Laksamana membelikan beberapa bahan coklat." ujar Ikazuchi

"Eh ?"

"Tapi, Akatsuki terlihat sangat tertarik dengan festival ini. Maka dari itu, kami semua sekalian kemari." ujar Ikazuchi

"Aku tidak demikian !" ujar Akatsuki

"Tapi, dari wajahmu kau berkata demikian." ujar Ikazuchi sembari tertawa

"Aku tidak..."

"Sudah... Sudah jangan bertengkar." ujar Inazuma

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini, Frederich-san... Yuudachi-san ?" tanya Hibiki mendadak

Yuudachi langsung tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tentu saja... Menonton festival ini bersama-sama."

Ikazuchi, Inazuma, dan Akatsuki yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut dan langsung mengelilingi Yuudachi. Sementara itu, Hibiki langsung menarik lengan baju Frederich dan berbisik,

"Kau sebenarnya sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, benar ?"

"Eh ?"

"Dan kau sebenarnya terjebak dalam situasi yang cukup berat, benar ?" tanya Hibiki kemudian

"Iya..."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh ?"

"Tapi... Kau harus menentukannya sendiri."

"Darimana kau tahu..."

"Dinding pun punya telinga. Dan diriku tahu mengenai hal tersebut." ujar Hibiki

Frederich melihat ke arah Hibiki dan sadar gadis ini sama berbahayanya seperti Shoukaku. Namun, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia kemudian langsung meminta bantuan kepada dirinya. Maka dari itu, Hibiki langsung berjalan ke arah semua saudarinya dan Yuudachi dan kemudian berkata,

"Frederich-san akan pergi mencari minuman sebentar."

"Eh ? Kalau demikian diriku..." ujar Ikazuchi yang langsung disela oleh Hibiki

"Biarkan saja, Ikazuchi. Kita harus menemani Yuudachi agar dia tidak kesepian."

"Ah... Kau benar."

Yuudachi yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Jangan terlalu lama, ya."

"I... Iya..." ujar Frederich

Frederich kemudian melihat ke arah Hibiki yang tersenyum dan kemudian mengajak semuanya berjalan kembali. Ia langsung menangguk dan kemudian berlari ke arah tempat pertama. Dan di sinilah misinya benar-benar berjalan.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breakdown

**Chapter 5**

 **Breakdown**

* * *

Di Markas Angkatan Laut Kure, Viltus akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian ia berkata kepada Marcos,

"Baiklah... Sisanya kuserahkan pada dirimu."

"Baik..." ujar Marcos

"Hayate, perhatikan dirinya." ujar Viltus

"Siap !" balas Hayate

Tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri Taihou yang sudah mengenakan pakaian untuk ke kota sembari membawakan Viltus sebuah jaket untuk dikenakan olehnya. Viltus langsung menerimanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Taihou."

"Sama-sama." balas Taihou

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dahulu ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan." ujar Hayate

Taihou dan Viltus berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan pada saat mereka di depan pintu dari gedung administrasi, mereka melihat Zara yang terlihat melihat ke arah luar dari gedung. Viltus langsung menyapa Zara,

"Selamat sore, Zara."

"Ah... Selamat sore, Laksamana." balas Zara

"Tumben sekali dirimu di sini." ujar Viltus

"Itu..."

"Viltus berkata demikian karena dirimu pasti sudah menunggu di depan kedai Houshou setiap hari sabtu." ujar Taihou sembari tertawa

"Begitukah ? Ahahahaha..." ujar Zara

Setelah tertawa, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Taihou dan Viltus yang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Sontak Zara langsung berkata,

"Kalian berdua akan berkencan ?"

"Sekali-kali istrinya mengajak suaminya keluar ke kota." ujar Taihou

"Hooohhh..."

"Sebuah makan malam yang sangat romantis, benar ?" ujar Viltus

"Iya. Eh... Kau sudah memberitahu semuanya kalau dirimu tidak dapat membantu hari ini, benar ?"

"Sudah. Tenang saja." ujar Viltus

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ada yang menganggu kita pada saat itu."

"Tenang saja."

Zara yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian menunduk dan berkata,

"Aku sangat berharap... Pola dan Frederich dapat seperti kalian."

"Huh ?" ujar Taihou dan Viltus dengan wajah terkejut

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar... Jangan bilang Pola dan Frederich sudah..." tanya Taihou

"Belum." jawab Zara

"Jadi... Itu sebuah harapan, benar ?" tanya Viltus

"Iya."

Viltus langsung menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu. Taihou yang melihat Viltus berjalan langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Kau sudah mengetahui mengenai ini semua ?!"

"..."

"Hei, Viltus..."

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah terlalu terlibat dengan kehidupan orang lain. Ada baiknya kita membiarkan mereka membereskan masalah mereka sendiri."

Zara dan Taihou sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Zara langsung menunduk dan Taihou langsung mengikuti Viltus begitu saja. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus berkata dalam bahasa Italia,

"Sebaiknya dirimu menunggu di kamarmu saja. Kau bukan Fusou yang dapat bertahan lama di luar seperti ini. Pada saat kau di kamarmu, tunggulah Pola. Hiburlah dirinya jika dia sedih. Dan beri dia ucapan selamat jika dia senang. Itu saja yang dapat kukatakan pada dirimu. Karena, hanya dirimu sajalah yang mengerti gadis itu."

"Eh ?!" ujar Zara sangat terkejut mendengar Viltus yang berkata demikian

"Lakukan saja. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuka sesi curhat selama beberapa hari ke depan karena jadwalku cukup padat."

"Si... Siap."

Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian memegang tangan Taihou. Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan ke arah kota untuk menikmati santapan malam mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, kita akan mundur sedikit sebelum kejadian di atas terjadi. Lebih tepatnya pada saat tokoh utama cerita kali ini di kota. Ia sudah berlari ke sana kemari untuk membuat semua Gadis Kapal yang bersama dengan dirinya senang.

Ia sudah menemui Furutaka beberapa kali di dalam tempat konser yang terlihat menikmati lagu di tempat tersebut, Yamashiro yang masih memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang di depannya bersama dengan Yahagi dan Sakawa, dan terakhir Yuudachi yang terlihat sedikit teralihkan karena bantuan dari Hibiki dan saudarinya.

Walaupun demikian, semua itu bukan tanpa halangan. Pada saat bertemu Furutaka kembali, ia menanyakan di mana jaket miliknya. Lalu, pada saat bertemu dengan Yamashiro kembali, ia bertanya mengenai di mana barang yang dijanjikan dan semacamnya.

Terkadang ia membawa barang tersebut ke tempat yang salah di mana langsung ditanyakan kembali mengapa ia melakukan itu semua.

Namun, akhirnya ia akhirnya merasa cukup lelah karena terus berlari. Saat ini, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat Furutaka. Dan pada saat itu, ia berkata,

"Akhirnya... Semua ini tanpa halangan sama sekali... Ini sukses besar. Kau benar Amami-san. Aku dapat melakukan hal ini."

Ia kemudian kembali berlari ke tempat konser dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Ia melihat ke kiri, kanan, dan belakang dirinya. Namun, ia tidak dapat melihat siapapun di antara lautan manusia di sekitarnya.

Dan pada saat itulah, ia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya dan juga rasa khawatir. Ia langsung bergumam,

"Apa... Apa yang kulupakan ?"

Ia langsung berhenti sebentar dan kemudian melihat ke sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian hitam yang memiliki renda dan mengenakan rok berwarna merah. Frederich sangat mengenal pakaian tersebut karena itu adalah pakaian yang ia berikan kepada seseorang dengan bantuan dari Viltus dahulu.

Gadis dengan rambut perak yang berantakan tersebut terlihat marah kepada dirinya akan sesuatu. Frederich menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian langsung tertegun. Entah mengapa, ia melupakan tujuan utamanya saat ini. Bertemu dengan Furutaka.

Itu semua karena wanita tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah wanita tersebut dan berkata,

"Pola..."

"Jadi seperti itu, ya..." jawab Pola pada saat Frederich sudah cukup dekat

"Eh..."

"Jadi... Kau sebenarnya... Seperti ini..." ujar Pola

Frederich langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini. Wanita di hadapannya, Pola, mengetahui Frederich yang berjalan ke sana kemari untuk membuat semuanya senang. Frederich kemudian mendengar,

"Aku kira... Hari... Ini... Akan spesial..."

"Pola..." ujar Frederich

"Ternyata tidak... Tidak sama sekali."

"Hei... Pola..."

"Diam !" teriak Pola

Semua orang yang ada di dekat mereka berdua langsung berhenti dan kemudian melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Pola melihat ke arah Frederich dan kemudian menampar dirinya. Setelah itu, Pola langsung berlari menjauh dari Frederich.

Frederich masih terdiam di tempat dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Pola. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih karena hal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, ia sadar situasi ini sangat gawat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian langsung berkata,

"Aku... Harus... Menentukan... Pilihan..."

Ia melihat ke arah tempat konser di mana Furutaka berada dan juga ke arah Pola berlari. Dan tanpa bepikir panjang dirinya ia langsung berlari ke satu arah. Ke arah larinya Pola. Dan pada saat itulah, ia sudah memantapkan pilihannya.

Dan ia percaya, itu adalah pilihan terbaik bagi dirinya. Tidak. Tidak hanya bagi dirinya, namun juga bagi Pola.


	6. Chapter 6 - Love

**Chapter 6**

 **Love**

* * *

Pola akhirnya berhenti berlari karena ia kehabisan nafas. Ia kemudian mengusap air matanya yang tumpah karena apa yang ia lihat satu hari ini. Ia sudah di kota semenjak pagi karena ingin melihat seperti apa kota dan mengetahui di mana tempat dirinya akan bertemu dengan Frederich sore itu.

Dan pada saat itulah, ia melihat Frederich yang turun dari bus. Pada awalnya, ia mengira Frederich mengetahui dirinya ada di kota. Namun, itu semua tinggal harapan. Ia melihat Frederich yang mengambil sesuatu dari Yuuya dan Haruto dan kemudian membeli bunga.

Ia mengikuti Frederich pada saat itu dan melihat dirinya yang memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Furutaka. Ia melihat Frederich yang terlihat bahagia pada saat berbincang-bincang dengan Furutaka. Setelah itu, ia melihat mereka berdua yang makan bersama di sebuah cafe.

Ia sempat berkata dalam hati,

"Apakah Frederich-san... Ah... Tidak... Tidak... Frederich-san tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Kemudian, ia melihat Frederich yang berlari ke satu arah dan membeli bunga kembali. Kali ini, ia melihat Frederich yang bersama dengan Yamashiro dan akhirnya bersama dengan Yuudachi. Ia kemudian melihat dirinya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat setiap kali bersama dengan dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, Pola sempat menelepon Zara,

"Zara-nee..."

"Eh ? Ada apa, Pola ? Mengapa kau menghubungi diriku ?" tanya Zara

"Aku... Aku tidak tahan..."

"Eh ?" ujar Zara dengan nada terkejut

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihat ini semua."

"Pola... Pola... Ada apa ?"

"Zara-nee..." ujar Pola yang mulai sedikit menangis

Pola kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia lihat hari itu dan Zara sangat terkejut pada saat mendengarnya. Zara sama sekali tidak dapat mengatakan apapun mengenai hal tersebut, hingga akhirnya Pola berkata,

"Aku... Tidak tahan... Zara-ne..."

"Pola..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Itu... Tergantung pada pilihanmu..."

Pola terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Zara. Setelah itu, Pola menutup pembicaraan mereka dan kemudian melihat Frederich yang kembali berlari ke sana kemari. Ia kembali mengikuti dirinya. Dan semakin lama dirinya mengikuti dirinya, dia semakin merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan tersebut, namun sedikit demi sedikit mulai ia rasakan kembali. Rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih terhadap Frederich, yang akhirnya ia lontarkan pada saat Frederich menyadarinya.

Pola langsung terdiam dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekatnya. Ia kemudian mengusap air matanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Diriku memang salah... Salah untuk menyukai pria tersebut..."

Pola kemudian melihat ke langit dan terdiam. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Tidak... Dirikulah yang idiot... Pria seperti dia memang disukai oleh banyak wanita. Itu merupakan hal yang lumrah."

Ia langsung tertunduk kembali dan kemudian mengingat semua wanita yang bersama dengan Frederich tadi. Furutaka. Yamashiro. Yuudachi. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Mereka itu... Wanita-wanita yang hebat... Jauh lebih baik dari diriku... Furutaka sangat baik... Yamashiro... Dia terlihat sangat dewasa... Dan Yuudachi sangat energetik."

Ia kemudian melihat ke arah tangannya sendiri dan kemudian berkata,

"Namun... Dibandingkan dengan diriku... Yang pemabuk... Tidak pernah memperhatikan diri sendiri... Tidak pernah mendengar orang lain... Mereka... Jauh lebih baik... Dariku..."

Pola langsung menutup wajahnya sendiri dan kembali berkata,

"Ya... Diriku sama sekali tidak pantas bagi Frederich... Mereka jauh lebih pantas... Daripada diriku... Jadi... Itu hal lumrah untuknya mencintai orang lain..."

"Siapa yang mengatakan demikian ?"

Pola sangat terkejut dan melihat ke arah samping. Ia melihat Frederich yang sudah sampai di dekatnya. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, namun ia terlihat yakin akan sesuatu. Pola sontak berdiri kembali, namun kali ini Frederich berhasil menahannya. Dan kemudian, ia mendengar Frederich berkata,

"Maafkan aku... Pola"

"Mengapa... harus meminta maaf ?" tanya Pola tanpa melihat ke arah Frederich

Pola kemudian merasakan tangan Frederich yang semakin kencang di tangan Pola. Dan setelah itu, Pola kembali mulai menitikkan air matanya karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat menahannya kembali. Frederich sendiri langsung menariknya dan kemudian memeluk Pola untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

* * *

Setelah cukup tenang, mereka berdua duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat ke atas, hingga akhirnya Pola bertanya kepada Frederich,

"Mengapa dirimu... Pergi bersama... Mereka ?"

"Itu kesalahan diriku karena menerima itu semua..." ujar Frederich

"Apakah... Aku yang memintamu paling akhir ?" tanya Pola

"Iya."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak menolaknya ?"

Frederich melihat ke arah Pola yang terlihat sudah lelah karena semua ini. Ia langsung mengelus pipi Pola dan itu membuat Pola sangat terkejut. Frederich langsung berkata,

"Bagaimana caranya diriku dapat menolak wajah seperti ini ?"

"Eh ?"

"Pada saat dirimu mengajak diriku... Aku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir sedikit pun." lanjut Frederich

"..."

"Mungkin ini... Sebuah pertanda... Memang benar sebaiknya diriku tidak mengikuti saran dari Marcos." ujar Frederich

Frederich kemudian tertawa pada saat berkata seperti itu. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Pola yang terlihat sedikit senang karena satu hal. Frederich kemudian berkata,

"Tadi... Aku mendengarnya..."

"Mendengar apa ?" tanya Pola

"Tidak pantas... Dirimu bersama diriku." ujar Frederich

"Ah..."

Pola menunduk dan ia terlihat tidak ingin berbicara mengenai hal tersebut. Frederich tahu dan langsung mengelus kepalanya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Menurutku... Tidak demikian..."

"Eh ?"

"Menurutku... Kau dapat saja bersama diriku." ujar Frederich

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu ? Padahal diriku ini... Tidak berguna..." ujar Pola

"Kata siapa tidak berguna ? Tidak ada yang berkata demikian."

"Tapi... Aku ini pemabuk... Tidak dapat melakukan apapun... Membereskan pakaian... Membuat makanan... Semuanya. Jika itu tidak berguna, lalu apa ?"

"Jika demikian... Aku akan membantumu... Aku akan mengajari dirimu." ujar Frederich mendadak.

"Eh ?!"

"Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya... Aku akan membantumu..." ujar Frederich kembali

Frederich langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke arah Pola. Ia terdiam sebentar dan kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia akhirnya berkata,

"Itu semua... Karena diriku mencintai dirimu, Pola. Maka dari itu aku akan membantumu. Sama seperti Viltus yang membantu Taihou."

"Eh ?!"

"Kau tahu... Aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyukaimu karena kita sering sekali bersama-sama dalam satu misi. Dan itu merupakan hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah kurasakan. Tertawa bersama. Menangis bersama. Marah satu sama lain. Dan sebagaimanya. Itu sangat menyenangkan."

"..."

"Dan sepertinya... Itu sama sekali tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku mencintai dirimu... Maka dari itu... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Pola ?"

Pola sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan kejadian ini. Ia hanya mengajak Frederich karena ia ingin memiliki waktu berdua saja dengan dirinya untuk membicarakan banyak hal. Namun, situasi ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

Pola terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tertawa. Frederich sangat terkejut pada saat Pola tertawa seperti itu. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Kau berkata demikian... Setelah pergi bersama wanita lain ?"

"Ugh..."

"Tapi... Mau bagaimana lagi... Dirimu memang tampan dan cukup baik. Aku maklum jika ada wanita lain yang pergi bersama dirimu."

"..."

"Namun... Setelah ini... Jangan melakukan itu lagi... Kecuali kau mengatakannya kepada diriku."

"Eh ?"

"Dan jawabanku adalah..."

Pola menunduk sebentar dan dapat dilihat dirinya sangat malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Frederich. Hingga akhirnya, ia berdiri di depan Frederich dan melihat ke arah dirinya. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku... pun mencintai dirimu. Maka dari itu... Aku... Mau menjadi kekasihmu..."

Frederich sangat terkejut dan senang pada saat Pola berkata demikian. Ia langsung memeluk Pola karena hal tersebut. Pola pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Frederich terhadap dirinya. Namun, mereka berdua langsung melihat wajah satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Setelah itu, Frederich langsung mencium Pola.

* * *

Yamashiro memperhatikan Frederich yang mencium Pola dari jauh dan langsung tersenyum tipis. Sakawa dan Yahagi memperhatikan Yamashiro sebentar dan kemudian berusaha memberi semangat kepada Yamashiro. Yamashiro mengetahui hal ini dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku sudah tahu... Hari ini merupakan sebuah kemalangan."

"Yamashiro..." ujar Sakawa dengan nada sedih

"Aku tahu... Dirinya mencintai Pola dari dulu. Pada saat melihat dirinya melatih Pola dan sering bersama dengan Pola..." ujar Yamashiro

"..."

"Walaupun demikian... Aku sudah cukup senang dapat pergi bersama dengan dirinya hari ini. Jadi, dapat kukatakan ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan di balik kemalangan."

"Yamashiro." ujar Yahagi yang langsung menepuk pundak Yamashiro

"Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Dan sepertinya diriku harus meminta maaf kepada Laksamana itu. Sudah membuat dirinya kesusahan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti ini." ujar Yamashiro sembari tersenyum.

"Menurutku ini tidak sia-sia." ujar Sakawa

"Eh ?"

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmati pada saat bersama dengan Frederich. Kau pun juga menikmati pada saat melihat ikan-ikan itu. Pada saat menonton acara di sana. Itu sesuatu yang jarang kulihat, pya~"

"Sakawa..." ujar Yahagi

"Maka dari itu... Jangan berkata ini sia-sia. Menurutku... Jika dirimu terus membuka diri seperti itu, aku yakin dirimu dapat..." ujar Sakawa yang langsung disela oleh Yamashiro

"Aku mengerti, Sakawa. Aku mengerti. Aku yang salah berkata bahwa ini sia-sia."

"..."

"Kau benar... Aku harusnya menikmati ini. Walaupun pada akhirnya akan sesakit ini." ujar Yamashiro

"..."

"Sudahlah... Tidak ada gunanya meratapi ini. Mari kita kembali, Yahagi-san, Sakawa-chan." ujar Yamashiro

Sakawa dan Yahagi melihat ke arah Yamashiro yang tersenyum ke arah mereka dan kemudian langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Yamashiro. Mereka bertiga kemudian bercerita beberapa hal kembali, terutama mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yahagi untuk seseorang.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari kelompok Yamashiro. Furutaka memperhatikan Pola dan Frederich dengan wajah yang cukup kecewa. Namun, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata,

"Jadi ini... Alasan kenapa dirinya seperti itu... Hatinya tidak di sini... Tetapi di wanita lain."

Ia kemudian bersandar sebentar di pohon dan langsung menyeka air matanya. Ia sangat kecewa karena mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia kemudian langsung sadar kembali akan sesuatu dan langsung mengangguk. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Tidak boleh kecewa karena hanya ini saja. Aku harus bahagia untuk kebahagiaan Frederich-san. Aku yakin, aku suatu hari nanti diriku akan sebahagia Pola."

Furutaka mengangguk kembali dan kemudian berjalan menjauh. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat ke arah Frederich dan berkata,

"Semoga kalian bahagia, ya. Dan sebaiknya aku kembali sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Aoba membuat berita aneh-aneh seperti kasus Shiro-san dan Yuuya-san."

Furutaka pun bersiul dan mulai berjalan kembali ke markas Angkatan Laut Kure. Ia sudah melepas Frederich dari jangkauannya karena ia sudah milik orang lain. Dan ia yakin, suatu hari nanti dirinya akan menemukan orang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia juga.

Dan terakhir, Yuudachi melihat ke arah Frederich dari jauh dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia berkata kepada Hibiki, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, dan Akatsuki,

"Kita kembali ke markas angkatan laut sekarang."

"Eh ? Yuudachi-chan ?" ujar Inazuma

Ikazuchi memperhatikan Yuudachi dan kemudian langsung menarik Yuudachi sekaligus memeluknya. Yuudachi sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ikazuchi kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan..."

"..."

"Jika kau kesal... Mungkin aku dapat mendengarkannya."

"Aku... Tidak boleh... kesal... atau... menangis..." ujar Yuudachi

"Mengapa demikian ?"

"Aku tidak... Ingin membuat... Shigure... Mama... dan... Papa... khawatir." ujar Yuudachi mulai sedikit menangis

"Sudah... Sudah..." ujar Ikazuchi sembari mengelus kepala Yuudachi

Yuudachi mulai menangis sedikit di pelukan Ikazuchi. Akatsuki dan Inazuma langsung mengusap kepala Yuudachi, sementara Hibiki tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Ia bergumam pelan,

"Aku yakin... Kau pasti kuat, Yuudachi."

Setelah itu, Hibiki langsung mengelus kepala Yuudachi untuk membantu ketiga saudarinya menenangkan Yuudachi. Setelah cukup tenang, Yuudachi mengangguk dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, poi~"

"Sama-sama." ujar Ikazuchi

"Jadi... Mari kita pulang sekarang." ujar Yuudachi

Keempat orang di sekitarnya pun mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke halte bus. Yuudachi melihat sebentar ke arah Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Semoga kau bahagia, poi~"

* * *

Sementara itu, Frederich selesai mencium Pola dan melihat wajah Pola yang merah karena malu. Ia pun juga merasakan darah yang mengalir ke kepalanya saat ini. Pola mendadak tertawa dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau benar-benar belum ahli untuk urusan ini, ya..."

"Diam kau..." ujar Frederich

Pola tersenyum dan kemudian melepas pelukannya ke Frederich. Setelah itu, ia langsung menarik Frederich dan kemudian berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kita ke restoran itu sekarang ?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi, dari mana kau mengetahui restoran itu cukup enak ?" tanya Frederich mendadak

"Rahasia." ujar Pola

"Jika demikian... Aku akan mentraktir dirimu minuman di sana."

"Eh, begitukah ?!"

"Iya. Dan aku akan membantumu jika dimarahi oleh Zara."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Frederich tersenyum dan kemudian mengikuti Pola yang menarik dirinya. Saat ini, ia merasa seperti orang paling beruntung karena hal ini.

* * *

"Jadi... Bagaimana kencannya ? Sukses ? Sepertinya sih iya pada saat diriku dan Taihou melihat dirimu di restoran itu kemarin."

Itulah yang didengar dari Frederich keesokan harinya pada saat bertemu Viltus. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Viltus dan Taihou di restoran tersebut. Viltus sendiri langsung tertawa pada saat membicarakan itu kembali.

Setelah selesai tertawa, Viltus langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Huh ?"

"Pada akhirnya kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, benar ? Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi pasangan ?" tanya Viltus

"Aoba... Dia menyebalkan." ujar Frederich

"Sekarang kau mengerti perasaanku, kan ? Ahahahahaha."

"Iya."

Viltus langsung diam sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku tahu kejadian kemarin itu sangat berat bagi dirimu. Namun, aku cukup senang akhirnya dirimu mendengarkan kata hatimu sendiri."

"Iya."

"Dan diriku benar-benar tidak menyangka dirimu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada saat itu." ujar Viltus

Frederich tersenyum pada saat mendengar itu. Ia pun mendengar Viltus kembali berkata,

"Dua anggur ini sudah hampir matang. Aku cukup senang mendengarnya."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah..."

Viltus kemudian melihat ke arah luar ruangan dan melihat beberapa Gadis Kapal yang mengelilingi satu Gadis Kapal. Viltus tersenyum dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku harap... Kalian akan tetap akur..."

"Aku pun berharap demikian." ujar Frederich

"Baguslah. Jika dirimu ingin meminta bantuan, temui saja diriku atau Taihou. Jangan Marcos." ujar Viltus sembari tertawa

"Iya." ujar Frederich sembari tertawa juga

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka kembali. Sungguh sebuah hari yang indah di Kure. Huh ? Kabar Marcos bagaimana ? Oh tentu saja saat ini dia di satu ruangan di bawah pengawasan dari Hayate sembari menikmati coklat yang diberikan oleh Shigure dengan satu tangan dirantai. Maka dari itu, saya mengatakan. Sungguh hari yang indah di Kure, benar ?

* * *

HakunoShibou di sini !

Cerita ini khusus untuk Valentine ! Ya, Valentine !

Sebenarnya, ini menggunakan ide 'Viltus' Deadly Date', tetapi sedikit diubah karena ada perubahan di Viltus dalam cerita Great Phoenix. Dan dengan ini, cerita Viltus' Deadly Date pun dihentikan karena cerita ini. Ahahahaha.

Dan ide utama dari cerita ini adalah... Kekacauan dari Carnival Phantasm ! Sungguh inspirasi yang luar biasa bagi diriku ini. Ahahahahaha

Dan Romance bukanlah bagian terkuatku ! Maafkan hamba jika kalian semua melihat ada yang aneh atau sesuatu yang cliche.

Daripada diriku terus berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya !


End file.
